Teasing's not fair to anybody
by yaoilovefilledperson
Summary: Strawberry soda fight anyone? JackxRoboJack rather short rather cute


(c) all characters belong to their respected owners

"Bow down to me my menions! I am your creature, your ruler, your leader! Listen to my every whem! Hahahaaa...."

Oh Jack, always trying to be in charge. Too bad all of us robots know that all he holds is cockiness; we're all just too scared to say it. I wonder if he realised that every jackbot in this baskement could turn on him and potentially kill him if desired, but alas, everyone is too unwilling to unite. I hovered up to Jack our master, RoboJack standing next to him with his arms croseed.

I began to speak in my pixel voice:

"Jack, sir, could I please go to the oil yard for a drink?"

"No! Get back to bowing down to me before I scrap you!" he said, kicking my rear.

"Calm down, Jack. It IS after all a robot."

"You're a robot too!" he complained. "You even have 'robo' in your name." My view moved onto RoboJack.

RoboJack glared, dropping his crossed arms. He walked up to Jack, grabbing him bt the colar and lifted him some inches off the ground.

"You know I'm MORE than just that, right?" he said, tightening his grip.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just let me down!" he whined, grabbing RoboJack's arm and kicking his feet. RoboJack released him with a sly smirk. I should have joined in! Yeah, then Jack would get a taste of his own medacine two folds. RoboJack's glare crept onto me, making me drop any thoughts of going against Jack, fearing I'd have to get passt him first. Could he read minds? Was he that advanced in techknowledgy that he could do that? Never the less, I scurried away before Jack got annoyed with my presence. RoboJack's warning was clear. I went off and joined my fellow jackbots in the target accuratsy shooting station, TAS station for short.

Hovering still, the jackbots waited for the unsuspecting targets to appear and then... fire until pulzerization has occured. I wasn't equipted with fiering systems so I was permitted in the particapation of practice, but boy, I'd do anything to become a solder. Being able to protect yourself and those around you, being able to expierience the feel of having weapons, man I would just love it. Unfortunately, I was stuck in the care department. I was one of the "maids" Jack had created for himself. My destination was towards the kitch-o-bots to pick up a first-aid kit and a tray of one of Jack's favorite foods. Today I had strawberry soda. Another jackbot beside me had a tray full of pudding cups, Jack's most prized snack.

I tried to talk to my brotherine with a friendly hello, but he was silent. It was as if I hadn't said a word. I greeted him again, and this time he turned his back to me and hovered away with the tray. I robotically sighed and hovered off with the sodas. Hovering around, I saw the duo coming out of the house, RoboJack looking vengfully angry and Jack yapping behind him. RoboJack finally stopped, his fists clenched and Jack bumping into his back. I slowly hovered past the annoyed RoboJack, Jack complaining behind him for stopping and the sodas on my tray. RoboJack saw me, grinning sneakily. He walked up to me and grabbed one of the icy drinks, Jack following behind. RoboJack turned around, throwing the liquid in Jack's face. Jack screamed in his shrill little voice, rubbing his eyes free of strawberry soda.

My sercets were sky rocketing! RoboJack actually did that? How unthinkable! I hovered beside them, catching RoboJack's smirking face and pulled out a towel from my inventory. I held out the cloth, Jack complaining more so than usual.

"Why did you do that?! Now I got soda all over me, you dummy!" Jack said, still rubbing his sizzeling eyes.

RoboJack sighed, still smirking. "I can lick it off you if you want."

"Lick me? Why would you do that?" asked Jack.

"Kuz," RoboJack began, getting closer to Jack. RoboJack leaned forward, both hands on Jack's dry shoulders, and licked a bit of soda off Jack's lower lip, making Jack gasp with alert. "You taste good."

...

How close are these two anyways? Not something I'd expect from big bad RoboJack. Redder than strawberries, Jack noticed my now trembling robotic arm holding out the towel. He took it from my hand and smacked RoboJack in the face with it.

"You're terrible, you know that?! We're out here in the middle of the yard and you go and practically kiss me!" whined Jack.

"I did not do such a thing! I only licked the soda off you," protested RoboJack. By this point, all jackbots, solders to maids, were interested and turned their attention on the two Jacks, fearing Jack would get mad if they crowd. Luckily for me, I had front row tickets to this event.

"RoboJack, they're all watching," Jack whispered, one eye closed.

"They're just robots," he said, moving closer to Jack. "Well now," he bagan, sliding his hand around Jack's waist. "Want me to show you a real kiss?"

Jack's face turned such vibrant dark red that his vision seemed a tad foggy. I stayed silent, my energy current quickening through my wires as the suspence grew. RoboJack leaned forward, Jack sqeaking as he shut his eyes. Just then, RoboJack kissed him, pressing his lips against Jack's skin. Jack opened one eye, his expression horribly confused for RoboJack had only kissed Jack's forehead and not his lips. RoboJack looked down at Jack, smirking in triumph.

"What a couple of teases" was all I could think.

END


End file.
